1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to distress or emergency signalling devices, for use on sea or land, which are lifted into the air by lighter-than-air balloons, sails, or particularly by means including a parafoil such as used by sport parachutists. The invention further relates to inflatable radar reflectors for use as distress signal devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Increasingly popular among outdoor sports are boating, hiking, cross-country skiing and the like. One factor such sports have in common is the possibility of participants becoming lost or other distress situations which require signalling the outside world for help and perhaps employing survival techniques while awaiting rescue. A variety of signals may be used for day and/or night signalling.
Brynjegard's U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,304 discloses orthogonal radar reflectors for use as emergency radar reflectors. A further account of the prior art is provided in the parent applications.
Despite the availability of a variety of distress signals, there is growing demand for signals which may be more effective, convenient and useful, preferably qualifying for Coast Guard certification.